


Trick or Treat Meme Roundup

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neal/Rachel - You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew, but I don't care for sugar honey if I can't have you. Since you've abandoned me, my whole life has crashed. Won't you pick the pieces up 'cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** White Collar is Jeff Eastin's brainchild. Not mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For elrhiarhodan.  
> The prompt in the title is from Annie Lennox's Walking on Broken Glass.

he tastes like sugar, she tastes like blood. 

She pulls away, watches him so carefully he can feel his skin uproot itself, and he quickly realizes it isn't her. She bit his lip bloody, he doesn't know when (that is a bad thing, it is a _bad thing_ ), and he had coffee with far too much sugar just minutes ago. 

She isn't Rebecca, not anymore. She isn't what he needs to fix this inexplicable brokenness inside of him, she isn't picking up the pieces. She's just leaving behind some more. She's just scraping at his skin, the skin he worked so hard to fit into again, with shards of broken glass, and tearing out feelings with them (that isn't fair, those don't reside in the bloodstream).

He shouldn't be letting her. He knows exactly how to make this stop. But he doesn't. 

It makes no sense. 

-:-

He looks so damn beautiful like this. 

Before, he was what Rebecca Lowe wanted. Charming, dazzling, sweet. A touch too sweet, maybe. 

But now? Now he looks a bit more like Rachel Turner's roadkill. 

His eyes are the perfect dazed mixture of pain and lust, he's leaning heavily against the door like he needs it to stay the right way up, he's looking straight at her like he doesn't want to but can't help himself. 

He _can't_ help himself. 

He's got sugar on his tongue (isn't that apropos) and a touch of blood on his lips, and she did that. He let her do that, with barely any resistance. She feels the urge to push him further, see when he finally pushes back. But she quashes it, because she doesn't want to hurt him, she really doesn't.

It seems she already has. 

And, oh dear, he's starting to cry, a single tear at the corner of one eye, an exhale that's just a little too shaky. Maybe she should kiss him now, make him feel better. Kisses are healing, right?

She kisses away the tear, drags her teeth over his bloody lip, and thinks, _Not always_.

She pulls him further in, sets him on the edge of his bed, wraps herself around him. She holds his face carefully, so carefully (the nails digging into his skin are pure accident) pulls his chin up, and kisses him, and it feels just like reaching in with one hand and taking everything she wants, nails accidentally snagging on a few sore edges.

She loves it.


	2. Peter/Elizabeth - "You've got the sweetest eyes I have ever seen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aragarna

*You've got the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.*

Why did he think that would work? It's ridiculously cheesy, he can feel himself blushing at the replay in his head. She's laughing, and her eyes are shining even brighter, and he doesn't even know her name, but he's already a little bit in love. 

"I think you need a stronger drink. Do you like whiskey?" She holds out her own glass, and that's a good thing, right? That's good. 

He takes a sip, no, not really, that was a gulp, winces at the taste, says "I wasn't joking," and winces even harder. This is going terribly.

But strangely, she's leaning closer to him, a smile teasing at the edge of her lips, "Tell me more."

"Uhhh," he murmurs. And stops again. Can he please catch a break now?

She laughs a little more.

"Tell me more."

This time, he thinks he manages okay.


	3. Neal/Diana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For theatregirl7299

She isn't attracted to him. This... this _thing_ , isn't sexual. But in a world that is now a complete stranger to her, he rearranges everything so it makes sense, and it's love somehow. Or maybe it's just sharing a house and having him there to hold her up. She can't tell.

She's still getting used to the nothingness. It's not silence, silence is never so hollow, this is a total, absolute absence of sound, it's terrifying. She's always terrified, always thinks something is going to happen, can't tell if or when it will. 

Neal has this gentle way of touching her, guiding her to where she wants to go, it's soothing. A hand on her shoulder, _no sound,_ words he's mouthing clearly so she can see, _no sound,_ she wants to hurl fire at the guy who rewired the sound so badly, but her aim is terrible, and usually she burns Neal instead. 

He never leaves. 

He carries Theo over to her when she's at the verge of shouting words she won't be able to hear, tucks him into her arms, it's cheating, she can never be angry when Theo's curled up against her. Even if he's sobbing, she can't hear him, she can just see his face (that's painful enough, anyhow), and it's easy to comfort him, easy to soothe a crying baby she can't hear. 

It doesn't make her want her hearing gone, though.


	4. June/Byron or Diana/Christie, Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For percygranger

"Hey," Diana says softly, not willing to believe it. 

Christie makes her awkward way around boxes and hanging bubble wrap. She looks at Diana for a long while without saying anything. 

Finally, she goes with, "Jones told me you were moving. I dropped by the old house, but it's mostly ghost impressions on the walls."

"Yeah," Diana says. "I was there for a long while."

They sit on empty, surprisingly sturdy boxes, just talking for the longest time, till Christie leans over and touches Diana's lips with her own. 

They feel the love coming back, slowly, like luminous drips from a ball of solid light. 

They don't rush it. 

-:-

She only feels the barest touch of it now, that love of theirs that used to permeate through this beautiful house he built her. Earlier, there were smells and sounds and sights that kept it alive. Now, there are only memories. Unreliable memories. 

But then, sometimes, walking past the piano, she thinks she feels an arm around her, hears a voice whispering in his ear, and for one moment, for one precious moment, Byron is there, he's with her, and she's transported back in time. 

She cherishes those moments.


	5. Neal/Peter - "Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble, And If I stay it will be double."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For turtlebaby_02

As soon as he catches sight of Neal, Peter says, "You should leave."

"I think I'll stick around for a while. Click a few photographs, drop a few hints at the office.... joke. That was a joke."

"I'm sure. Leave."

"I just have one question." Neal looked long and hard at the absolutely hideous suit Peter was wearing, paired with an even more hideous moustache. "How did you convince Elizabeth?"

"I told her it was for work. Which is true." Peter scratched at the fake beard, clearly uncomfortable. "Leave."

"Just one picture-"

"No."


	6. Neal/Sara - morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reve_silencieux

Mornings are careful times. They're still getting used to being in each other's space full time, and everyone's being careful and careless all at the same time.

Mornings are the most tenuous. When neither of them has laid hands on their fix of caffeine, and both of them are hurtling around, trying to leave as soon as possible, there are bound to be collisions. Not fights, never fights. A few looks get traded though, and it leaves them wondering what happens next till they kiss in the doorway, and suddenly, that old married couple ritual makes so much sense. It's comforting, it soothes worries, it makes both of them a little happier. 

They're not going to do the whole "when are you getting home" ritual. Definitely not.

At least, that's what they think now.


End file.
